Tube clamps are used in exhaust systems to clamp the overlapping ends of metal tubes. As used in exhaust systems, a tube clamp should be low in cost and sufficiently strong to deform 16 gauge, unslotted, metal tubes.
The clamp should also provide a full 360.degree. closure to provide a positive gas-tight seal. As a further requirement, the clamp should also be reusable so that it does not have to be discarded when removed. It is also desirable that the clamp be adapted for use with various sized tubes to reduce the tooling cost and inventory of clamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,536 describes a clamp assembly for clamping unslotted, overlapping ends of metal tubes in an exhaust system. The clamp assembly of the aforementioned patent comprises a metal ring and the ends of the ring are in overlapping contacting relation. One leg of a generally U-shaped bracket is welded to each overlapping end and the opposite end of the bracket is disposed in sliding engagement with the outer surface of the other overlapping end of the ring. A bolt extends through aligned openings in the U-shaped brackets and the head of the bolt bears against the side edge of one bracket, while a nut threaded on the opposite end of the bolt bears against the side edge of the other bracket. By threading down the nut, the brackets are brought together to contract the ring in diameter and provide a positive 360.degree. clamping action for the overlapping ends of the tubes.